Star bright, star light
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Case!fic. Contains ocs. Dean, Sam, and Castiel try to bring a star into Earth's affairs to give them a benefit against Lucifer. The star takes a much different stand, for some very human reasons. How different are they really? Rated M for death. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: Aquila amd Altair are mine. Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Castiel are not**

**warnings: death, slight gay romamce (more like flirting), and counter religious views.**

**and I was too lazy to proof read**

~Please Review~

Castiel silently stared at a wall, his thoughts deep, unknowing how it made Dean feel. Dean inwardly shivered at the unblinking angel before taking another bite of pie. The only sound besides the clatter of Dean's fork on the plate was Sam's occasional bursts of typing or clicking on his laptop.

It was a usual day- as usual as it could be considering Dean's jeans and boots were caked in blood. Sam's own jeans were ripped, but no wounds remained as Castiel healed them. Sam's hair was messier than usual, and he was working quickly on the research.

"I don't understand who it could be. Only one person died and could haunt the place... I'll look up their murderer, maybe that'll help-"

'Ring, Ring, Ri-' Dean flicked open his cellphone and held it to his ear. Sam glared slightly at Dean cutting him off so easily. Castiel continued to stare at the wall.

"Boy, you busy?" Bobby was always to the point, especially on the phone. Dean shrugged before answering.

"Have no cases after this one."

"I'll send someone else to you. Have a favour to ask." Dean raised an eyebrow as he placed the pie down and leaned against the stained motel wall.

"We can do that." At this point Sam cast Dean another look and Dean silently mouthed 'Bobby has a job for us'. Sam nodded and turned back to his laptop.

"There's somebody I need you to get to join us. If they don't, kill 'em." Sounded simple enough.

"Why us though?"

"'Cause you're stubborn and can handle yerselves."

"Thanks-" Dean was cut off and he frowned as Bobby gave the real reason. It was less flattering.

"Mostly 'cause yer the only ones with someone who can pop you across borders without passport checks." Dean made a sour face before lighting up suddenly.

"Please be somewhere warm with chicks in bikinis-"

"Up north."

"There's nothing up north." Dean crossed his arms and Sam gave him a questioning look. Dean turned away from his brother, not feeling like being told an entire speech about what exactly is up there.

"There's a fucking country up there. Stop being a brat. Canada. So don't shoot everybody ya see there. Hot a pen? I'm only giving you the address once." Dean looked around but found no paper or a pen. Bobby began reciting something and Dean began pressing keys over Sam's shoulder, making the younger brother complain in protest.

"Okay, got it."

"Good. So get yer asses there before someone else finds out about them and sway 'em to join their side." There was a low tone the cell made which showed the call had been ended. Dean shoved it back into his pocket as Sam put the address into a search bar, and found a map.

"Canada?"

"Yup. Bobby says not to shoot a bunch of people there. We have to make this person join our side or we kill them. Direct quote from Bobby."

"He doesn't know anybody in Canada?"

"Guess not. He gave it to us because Cas can make us skip border control."

"I don't like snow," Sam grumbled before closing his laptop and shoving it into his bag. "So what do we do with this ghost?"

"Bobby said he'd send someone here to finish it. Guess we might as well go now. So, Cas, got a minute?"

The angel looked at Dean then tilted his head slightly.

"I have an eternity."

"Good enough. Fly us,"

Sam grumbled some more as he pulled out his laptop again to show Castiel the map. Castiel nodded more to himself then them and Dean grabbed the bag full of their supplies. Between both Dean's and Sam's bag, and an angel, they had enough to deal with whatever this person was.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and Dean felt the same firm hand on right above his elbow. There was the sound of fluttering then a few seconds of a sound as if wind rushed by their ears at an incredible fast pace. Sam closed his eyes, but Dean kept his open, seeing smears of light flash before him on a black canvas. They felt weightless and a bit nauseated. A few seconds later they were on the ground and Sam's eyes darted open, not wanting to be called a wimp by Dean.

They were on a street before some houses. Snow covered the streets, making everything white and clean. Trees were bare and Dean cursed underneath his breath. His fingers already tingled from cold and his breath was white.

"It's February. Why is there still snow?" Sam held his hands to his mouth and blew hot air on them, answering between long breaths.

"Quite a few states has the same climate this does. We're only an hour or two away from the American border, Dean."

"Know it all."

Dean stamped on the spot briefly, Castiel staring at him in confusion. Dean looked at the angel then glanced at the house they stood before.

"Canadians are nice, right? Maybe this person will let us in." Dean tried not to run but he shuffled rather quickly to the door. He ploughed thick lines in the few inches of snow on the path to the door. Sam tried not to laugh as Dean looked completely ridiculous, blind to all but the door. Sam then felt a smirk twist his lips as he tried to be logical.

"Dean, Bobby said we might have to kill it. Do we really want to go into its house?"

"I'll take the risk. I don't want to freeze to death!"

"Calm down, Dean. This is mild in this climate."

"Mild? What do you call freezing then?"

"Minus thirty five." Dean gave a defeated cry and knocked on the door, lightly going one foot to the other. Sam sighed and began walking towards the door. He walked in Dean's tracks to keep his feet dry. Out of the corner of his eyes, Castiel walked above the snow as if he couldn't sink. The angel must have been lucky, to know such a trick. Though, Castiel's vessel was slightly pink already, and Sam sneezed.

All three were on the deck as someone answered the door. They were around Castiel's height, with violet eyes and silky black hair. Some strands touched their shoulders, making a rather modern yet beautiful look. They wore black jeans and a loose, silk button down top which had accents of violet which matched their eyes. They appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties.

"My, my. A human, a blood-tainted human, and a being of a higher hierarchy all at my front door. Sounds like a bad joke. Wouldn't you say?" The being was a male by their voice and they tilted their head, looking at Castiel with such interest Dean began to feel slightly jealous.

"You're related to religion, aren't you? Which one?"

"Many." Castiel replied honestly and in his usual monotone voice.

"A single deity, isn't it?" Castiel nodded and before the man could ask another question, Sam sneezed again. Sam ignored Dean's looks yet Dean's eyes showed a bit of relief. It almost seemed like that man was hitting on Castiel. And Castiel was part of their messed-up family at this point. And though Castiel had centuries on him, Dean felt like the older brother. And to not help matters, Castiel always acted much like a child when it came to human matters.

"Oh, I left you out in the cold. Come in, if you freeze before I figure out this little riddle I'll be sleepless for nights to come."

The man opened the door and ushered them inside. Dean had to raise an eyebrow at what that man just said. Something was odd about him. And it wasn't because this man lived in a different country. He wasn't human. Dean could feel it. The violet eyes and fact he knew what they were by look helped with that.

They stepped into what was a cross between a modern and old fashioned home. They entered the first room which had shelves of books, floor to ceiling on three walls. The other wall had a few game stations plugged into a large television. The man sighed as he picked up various remotes and electronic devices.

"Sorry for the mess, young ones hate to do as told, I'm afraid. Take any seat you please."

The man waved them towards various chairs and Sam sat down on a couch. Dean took a comfortable chair and Sam had to tug on Castiel's coat to make his sit. Dean glanced at Sam and they exchanged a quick look. A 'let's see what we're up against' look. Sam then placed a hand near his bag, where he kept a gun filled with rounds of rock salt. Dean's gun was beneath his jacket and Sam noticed Dean sat down so it was in easy reach. Castiel, well, was now looking over books in the shelves and left the couch.

The man noticed Castiel's interest and walked towards him, the objects before stuffed into a basket on a table.

"Those are Enochian. The language of angels."

"I am aware of that... I have never seen so many original texts on Earth before." Castiel sounded slightly awed and Dean covered his face with his hands for a brief moment. Castiel was divulging a bit too much information. Besides, is that what it took to make angels truly interested? A bunch of books in some mythical language? Sam chuckled at his brother's woes.

"Cas, leave the books alone." Castiel bowed his head like a scorned child and slowly put the book back. The man gave a small smile as he watched Castiel sit down, his eyes shinning in amusement. He then leaned over the couch and whispered something in Castiel's ear.

"An angel. Cassiel, perhaps? There's so many variations on the names of angels. Which do you use?"

"Castiel."

"Hmm, I like it." Dean couldn't hear what the two were whispering about, but he felt like firing a couple rounds into the man. But, Bobby specifically said not to shoot everybody. Did Bobby know about this guy's attitude? Was that the guy they were supposed to ask about?

"Aquila! I can't find my chemistry textbook. I have a test tomorrow." The black-haired man, Aquila, stood up and sighed. A teenage boy was standing in the middle of the room, messy moonlight silver hair and eyes which were almost as rich in blue as Castiel's. The boy had ripped jeans and a dark blue sweater over a black shirt.

"I thought you said you'd stop attending school. This is getting ridiculous. Just because you age slower than everybody else does not mean you can enter that system so many times."

"I took a fifty year break from school. I don't like alchemy and wizardry and everything you do! I just want to be a normal kid!"

"Altair, I have guest. We'll speak later, okay?"

"I hate you!" Sam and Dean stared wide-eyed at the scene before them and watched Altair run away. He then came back quickly, looking at Castiel.

"Who's he?"

"An angel... What happened to you hating me and storming off?"

Altair stepped closer and tilted his head, looking Castiel head to toe.

"You're like us, aren't you?"

"I am not. I serve God." Altair didn't say anything in response and sat at Castiel's feet. The angel looked down at him.

"You serve, we don't. But, we're immortal and are above humans."

"Angels were created to serve humanity. We do not see ourselves as higher beings." Dean scoffed at that, watching Castiel explain the concept to Altair.

"But, we're both with humanity now, helping them... My name is Altair."

"I know,"

"I'm a star. In the Aquila constellation. Twelfth brightest in the sky." Aquila audibly groaned as Altair looked back up at Castiel, blue eyes almost as wide as the angels as they took each other in.

"I have never seen a star as a creature before."

"God made us when he made you. He never gave us instructions. Me and Aquila are the only ones. I think God forgot about us... We weren't supposed to exist."

Altair bowed his head and Castiel shook his.

"God does not forget. Perhaps he meant for you to live in freedom like humanity."

"You think? Aquila calls him an idiot. He's trying to make me a atheist."

Aquila facepalmed as Altair nervously sat beside the angel. Altair then breathed a question rather softly.

"Can I see your wings?"

"No. My true form would blind you."

"I'm a star. My form is much brighter than yours... I'm close to the sun's brightness. And in the Bible, God made the sun the brightest thing in the world, right?"

"I would blind Dean and Sam." Castiel changed his words slightly. Angels never showed their wings to any beings other than angels. It was an unspoken rule. But in his vast knowledge, he had no recollection of stars, or constellations, actually having another entity. He was curious.

"Okay then, talking about brightness and being better than us stops now. So, Aquila, want to help us?"

Aquila looked at Dean and Sam and then gave them a slightly confused expression.

"With what, may I ask?"

"Um, good question... Damn, Bobby."

"Bobby? As in Bobby Singer? Tell that man I would sooner make a meteor hit him then help him kill beings. Everybody has the right to live. I will not disrupt Earth's cycle of life. I have no place to. I am not part of this universe, only the galaxy. We're not neighbours."

Aquila turned away from Dean who shrugged at Sam. Sam then ignored Castiel for a moment who was practically preaching to Altair.

"At least he knows Bobby... We have no other jobs, and his library is huge..."

"We're not staying with a star because of some books-" Dean suddenly gave a laugh and Sam looked at him with a light glare.

"Some of us can be smart-"

"A star. A star's home. We don't have to lie and people will believe we chilled with an actor."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked the other way. He couldn't believe his brother's immaturity about a bad pun.

"Aquila, you have no other place with living beings. What if we gave you permission to mess with Earth a bit?"

"That's hardly the point, Sam." Aquila spoke the name with some sort of woo before sitting down in a nearby chair, head bowed.

"We are not meant to live... Stars are in every mythology or religion out there. If we showed ourselves, to these deities who claim to have created us, they may see their mistake and erase it. The only way to do that would be to destroy me and Altair... I don't know if we were created by a deity or not. And Altair is like my son. I will not risk him..."

Aquila looked at Dean and Sam for some sort of understanding. Dean glanced at Sam, his thoughts feeling sympathy for Aquila. If Sam would potentially get smote by God himself for hunting, Dean wasn't sure if he'd give up hunting. But it would break his heart. But if he had to give up on a normal life to protect Sam, he would. Heck, he was already doing that.

"Well, constellation guy," Aquila looked even more miserable at that, looking like it had been some racial slur. "If God- or any of them- hasn't killed you yet, I think your safe. Won't know until you try, right?"

"I will not risk it... Besides, tell Bobby I cannot be of much use to him. This angel here is a hundred times more useful than I will ever be."

Aquila crossed his legs and leaned back, looking blankly at the ceiling for a few moments which reminded Dean strangely of Castiel.

"How did he find us? I thought leaving the country would have solved the problem... I should have started by going to another continent. I don't like the concept of material wealth that this world has. It almost makes moving not worth it. Don't you agree, Castiel?"

Castiel looked at Aquila and then thought carefully about his next words.

"Humans are different for many ways. They cannot be judged." Dean felt like laughing at this point. Then what about all the judging Zachariah, Uriel, and Lucifer did on humanity? Or even Anna if those other three seemed to negative. Heck, even Gabriel had something to say about humans.

"Aquila, I have a question. When people wish on a shooting star... is that true? The wish?" Sam leaned forward slightly, curiosity sketched onto his face.

"Sammy, you have to be joking me." Dean scoffed.

"Don't call me Sammy, Dean. And it's a valid question. He's the first being Bobby sent us to see which hasn't tried to kill us yet." Dean nodded towards the fact alone, but the other two took it as permission to go on speaking.

"Ah, wishes. We hear them, in some ways. The emotions, true concerns. Not just the words. We try to help, when we can. But there's so many, and not many of us. Like I said, Altair and I are mistakes. But there are so many stars. I used to know a few others... I believe the entity they used on this planet was destroyed..."

Altair tugged lightly on Castiel's arm at this.

"See, like angels and prayers." Altair looked up at Castiel like a child waiting to prove something.

"Angels will not answer prayers unless it is of great importance."

"Isn't that mean?"

"Angels have no emotions." Altair's eyes widened at that, but he then frowned slightly.

"Aquila and I don't have that many emotions... We learnt them. Like you in this vessel, right?"

"We are not alike, Altair." Castiel's voice was a bit more powerful and Altair looked rather sad. He went to Aquila who stroked his hair and gave him a supportive smile.

"Angels are special creatures just like us. Everybody is different, Altair."

"I just though if they were like us, we wouldn't be the only two left..."

"We live among a glorious race. We will never be alone. We have no need to have more of our kind. We don't have to repopulate ourselves like humans."

"But it's lonely. All these secrets. Its like we're the only two in the world."

A glimmering tear escaped Altair's left eye and Aquila wiped it away. Sam and Dean glanced at each other then quickly looked away, thinking about how they sometimes felt the same way. Castiel thought briefly to when Gabriel brought him to Earth as a fledgling. Away from the war above when Lucifer fell, and at that time, they were alone in their own little world. Alone on Earth and alone in what they were doing. Escaping. Not choosing sides, though Castiel chose heaven when he returned. Gabriel had not come with him...

"We have each other. We're fine. We're alive, aren't we? Living among the race you wanted. Altair, it's this or an eternity of laying cold and alone in space."

"It feels the same." A small sob broke through Altair's lips and Aquila stood up. He ushered Altair away, casting a look at the two humans and one angel he left behind.

"I'll be back soon. Feel free to read whatever book," Aquila then made a motion at the video game equipment. "Or play with Altair's toys."

Aquila then walked out of their sights with Altair. Castiel stood up and was quickly absorbed in the books in his mother tongue. Sam found himself entranced by the ones on mythology and began reading the first volume of a collection. It seemed that it would be helpful for their hunts. And Dean, well, found some interesting games. He couldn't help it though. He never had time to play video games in what seemed like ages. He never really grew out of the stage because he never really grew into it to begin with. It had always been hunting or physical training during his childhood.

"Hey, Sam, is this possible?" Sam glanced at the screen where an animated character did some type of flip to stab the enemy zombie in the chest.

"For Castiel, yes. For people like us who need to follow the rules of physics, no." Dean actually gave a disappointed sigh. Sam gave him a look which obviously stated he was a lot less amused by his brother playing video games. But, to each his own. Sam was trying to read the book as fast as he could while retaining the most information. Castiel didn't even glance at the brothers during their 'talk'. He was engrossed in the book.

Aquila came back about forty minutes later, looking like he had aged a few years. He quickly wiped that away and snapped his fingers to gain everyone's attention. They all looked up at him with shocked and/or fight-ready expressions, one name on their mind, 'Gabriel'. Aquila quickly lowered his hand.

"Sorry about that... How long are you staying?"

"We'll be around town for a few days." Dean offered the information without hinting to anything, turning off the games. He reminded himself this was a hunting mission. He should have spent the time trying to find Aquila's weakness. Bobby did say to potentially kill him. But, those two stellar beings didn't appear any more dangerous then a normal human. Altair was a little high-strung, desperate to get rid of loneliness. And Aquila played the part of a despairing father, just wanting to keep his 'son' safe. If they couldn't convince them at the end of this to help humans, Dean doubted they would join the demonic side.

But some part of himself chided that. Dean had even heard Lucifer try to tell his story. Yes, it was sad, but The Adversary was, well, Dean's adversary. He couldn't let them reach his heart. It was just a job.

"Then you could all stay here. I don't mind, Altair will be thrilled... That is, if you trust me. Both of you humans, you're hiding weapons and motives alike... I only hope if you must destroy me, you leave Altair out of this." Dean didn't reply and Castiel looked at Dean then Sam, reading their minds briefly, though he had promised not to. This time called for it, as Dean and Sam wouldn't tell him what they were here for.

Castiel fell on Sam and Dean's side as always, feeling a little remorse though when he slid the book back in the shelf. It was a beautiful story. And what story would not if the author was a candy-loving trickster himself who was writing about his times with a young fledgling? Especially if that young fledgling themselves were the reader. But he would have to suffice with his own version of those memories.

Castiel watched Sam but away the book on mythology, the same remorse showing through the hunter's soul. His eyes though were hard, as they were when he would kill a monster. Castiel didn't say anything, feeling at lost of words though rather then feeling as if there was nothing to say. Aquila simply looked like a man who already knew his death was coming.

"I'll make some food. Any preferences?"

"Pie." Dean answered immediately then almost bit his tongue. What if Aquila would poison the pie to protect himself by killing them?

"Do angels eat?"

"No." Castiel realized he ate more and more often as he spent time with Sam and Dean, but his thoughts were similar to Dean's. Aquila could not be considered an ally right now. But, if Bobby told Dean to sway Aquila to join them, and he did, would these feelings of hostility be for nothing? Better safe then sorry.

Sam placed a knife beneath his belt and followed Dean to the kitchen. Aquila held a hand out to stop them.

"You are still coated in blood. The bathroom is down the hall, first right." Dean gave Aquila a harsh look but went to the bathroom like some teenager scorned by their parent. Sam followed his brother, knowing blood speckled him to.

Castiel stayed in the hallway. He was clean of blood, but wasn't sure where to go. Aquila motioned for the angel to follow him, and the angel did. Aquila began collecting ingredients and looked at Castiel in an apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry that Altair kept trying to say you two are alike. And his disbelief in your deity. But I've seen so many gods on my time on Earth, and I don't come from this planet. Why my true creator decided their throne to be on one planet, populating only it with so many souls, is a question which will always be unanswered to me."

"Different religions will always exist. None of them can be considered wrong."

"You're really careful about what you say. And you're honest. I like that. I wish I could be more like that, but well, Altair needs lies sometimes... But white lies pile up, and then what can I do? I don't want him to be alone in space anymore. Do you understand?"

"Understand, yes. Able to feel the same thing, no." Castiel watched Aquila place flour in a bowl and add other things. Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly as Aquila began mixing in a few other things. The constellation gave a light chuckle.

"Have you ever cooked?"

"No."

"Then I'll show you. The best gift from the best curse. Hunger and the satisfaction of that. Come here, you can mix this," Castiel went beside Aquila and began stirring the bowl. Perhaps he went too fast or too hard, or maybe an angel simply couldn't cook, because the air was filled with flour. Both Aquila and Castiel coughed, Castiel more for the sake of his vessel. Aquila then chuckled again.

"You take your coat and suit jacket off. I'll do the stirring. I think your strength will come in use while rolling the dough." Castiel pulled the instructed clothing off and folded it neatly. He placed it on the furthest counter and watched Aquila sprinkle flour onto the counter. It confused the angel greatly when Aquila put the dough on the counter, looking like he was rubbing and putting holes in the dough.

"It's called kneading. Come here and I'll show you." Castiel stepped closer to Aquila and the stellar being placed his hands on Castiel's. With their fingers intertwined and Aquila's palms on the back of Castiel's hands, he showed the angel what to do. Aquila smiled like a proud parent when Castiel managed to knead the dough. The angel picked it up quickly and Aquila slipped his hands away, his fingertips lingering on Castiel's a bit too long. The angel didn't see how that was of any significance.

Aquila went to work on a filling for the pie, pulling out cartoons of blueberries and blackberries, as well as some sugar and water. He took out a few spices and soon the kitchen smelt like nutmeg, ginger, and the berries.

It was enough to get Altair out of his room, and the youth (or at least he physically was young) lingered in the doorway.

"Altair, come taste this." The star slowly walked towards Aquila and liked the spoon. He then smiled.

"Hmm, its good. Can we add lemon zest?"

"Excellent idea. Go get me lemon." Aquila was about to place the bowl down when he noticed Castiel staring at him. He then helped the spoon out. "Want to taste?"

The angel experimentally liked the berry based filling and his eyes widened slightly. "It's sweet."

"Hmm, delicious, isn't it?"

"Yes." Castiel took the rest of the spoon in his mouth and slid his mouth off of it with a small 'pop'. Castiel then licked his lips, his tongue dark blue from what he just ate. Altair gave a small giggle at the sight before holding out a piece of lemon.

"If that's sweet this is sour. Try it." Castiel took the offered lemon slice and placed the entire thing in his mouth. Both Aquila and Altair winced as Castiel's face twisted into one which looked like pain.

"What did you do to him?!" Dean ran into the kitchen and yanked Castiel behind him, pulling out his gun. Altair suddenly hugged Aquila, his entire body quivering as he gripped his constellation like his life depended on it.

"It was a lemon, Dean. It had a.. sour taste." Dean turned to see Castiel holding a lemon rind and the hunter frowned.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Dean gripped Castiel's collar and the angel tilted his head at the outburst.

"I wasn't trying to make you afraid."

"Ya, well, don't do it again." Dean let go of Castiel then stood up properly, glancing back at Altair.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Altair slowly turned around, back pressed to Aquila's legs. Aquila soothingly running his hand through the moonlight hair, trying to soothe the star. Altair then looked up at Dean with eyes so calm Dean felt almost intimidated.

"I knew you weren't going to shoot me first. I was scared for Aquila." The constellation kneeled on the floor at that remark and made Altair face him.

"Don't ever protect me. That's my job. If he ever does that again, you run. Okay? Run like a shooting star and don't ever stop until your star does an orbit."

"For that long?"

"Yes. For that long. Because no human can run that long. So, you'll be safe then. Okay?" Altair gave a hiccup and Aquila pressed a finger to the youth's lips.

"Shush, don't you cry. You'll be fine."

"But you won't! They'll kill you!" Altair looked ready to cry and Aquila brushed his lips against the pale forehead.

"I won't let some stars tell me what I will or will not do. Or what will happen to me. Now, you either help me make dinner or you go play with your toys."

"I want to talk to Castiel."

"He is not here to entertain you. He is our guest."

"I do not mind." Altair's eyes light up like a solar flare, and that was the exact thought going through Aquila's mind as Castiel spoke. The youth quickly dragged Castiel off, speaking of this and that until they were too far away for Aquila to hear.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I thought you hurt Castiel."

"It's understandable. Castiel is your friend... But Altair is also a prophet, as humans call it. He can read the stars, tell the future. He refuses to do it because it ruins the fun of finding the future out. But he is never wrong..."

"We're here to make you join us. To help humanity." Aquila leaned against the counter and looked to the ceiling briefly.

"I already told you why I'm refusing your offer. Perhaps some beings prefer neutrality over choosing sides in a war... I met another angel, when I first came to Earth with Altair. He was an archangel. And he told me it didn't matter if a war was raging or everything was looking down, you have to do what you think is right. You have to protect family and never do something you'll regret."

"Gabriel," Aquila nodded at Dean's guess and the hunter wondered why he was so internally upset. Gabriel actually gave good advice to Aquila.

"When was that?"

"About a thousand and six hundred years ago." Dean furrowed his brow. 'Figured', he thought, 'Gabriel must have lost all his good advice and decency since then'.

"He was a good person. I suppose you could say the books I have with Enochian in them were written by him as a parenting guide for me."

"Since when did Gabriel have parenting experience?"

"When I saw him, he had this fledgling with him. It could barely fly. Beautiful black wings and oceanic blue eyes..." Aquila offered Dean a light, nervous smile as he pulled out a rolling pin.

"Now if you want your pie, you'll have to leave." So Dean did just that.

~XxX~

"Dean, do you realize Castiel is talking about God," Dean gave a nod. "To a teenager," Another nod. "And an atheist" Nod "who happens to be a star and very well could be older than the entire Earth, angels included?" One final nod.

"What can you do? Kid wants somebody to look up to."

"Usually, that's your job."

"What do you mean?" Dean shifted to face Sam who gave a small shrug.

"Remember that vampire kid [1]? You always have this personality about you. An older brother one. Wanting to protect everybody-"

"Don't get soft on me, Sam. We have a job. You're doing that feely-touchy crap again." Sam gave what Dean would call his 'bitch face' as the younger hunter looked back at his laptop. "'Sides, I don't think a star wants to learn how to fight. This one just wants to have somebody like him. That's the only reason he's listening to Castiel." Dean glanced back at the angel, this time with Sam sharing the looks.

"God created the plants next-"

"You're only telling me the stuff people in churches know. Do you ever see God? What's heaven like? Can only humans go to heaven? If there's a heaven, is there a hell? Is it like how the Bible says it is? Is there Lucifer? Are there other archangels?" Altair rose slightly from his kneeling position in his excitement, asking as many questions as he could in the shortest time.

"No, perfect to the souls there, I believe so, yes, yes, yes, and three others." Altair fell quiet, trying to remember what questions he asked the angel and in what order. Finding no more questions, Castiel went back to the books in the library. Altair followed like a lost puppy.

"Do you like me?"

"I see no wrong in you." Altair shook his head, and Castiel began to get confused.

"No, do you actually like me? Or do you want to stop answering questions? Do you-"

"Hey kid!" Dean interrupted and Altair looked at the human, frowning slightly at his conversation with Castiel seizing. "C'mon over here."

Altair did just that, standing in front of Dean, as if judging the human. Sam watched them in silence, wondering what Dean would do.

"Ya know, you have to stop pestering my angel."

"So I am annoying him... He's yours-?"

"Maybe you're a lot like humans. Angels and them, asses when it comes to things like loneliness. You feel it. I feel it. My brother and your dad feels it. You and your dad, you care for each other, right?" Altair nodded slowly. "That's human. All around this world, there's vampires and all of them who live with people. Heck, some angels have ditched heaven to live with humans. So, can't you just accept that?" Altair slowly nodded then shook his head, hitting a battle within him.

"I want to. But, I live forever. Everybody who I like, they grow old and die. Aquila to. Every time he likes a human and they date and stuff, he has to leave them in a few years. I don't want to give my immortality up. But," Altair gave a heavy sigh and Dean messed up his hair slightly.

"That's some heavy sighing and thinking coming from a kid. Why don't we go play a game? I was getting good at fighting zombies."

"Did you use the hand grenades yet?" Altair's eyes brightened up at the topi and Sam slowly shook his head. Soon Altair and Dean were pressing buttons as fast as they can, Altair giggling when Dean's character got a leg munched on by a zombie.

"Come on, Dean. We have to save the world!"

"I'm trying! There's just so many... Ah, power up!" Sam shook his head with some sort of sad amusement, wishing there was power ups in real life. But he supposed that was Aquila and Castiel.

"All we need is the background music."

"I have some awesome techno songs."

"What?! No, kid. Bad, kid. You need rock. Classic."

"... Like 'Rock Me Amadeus' by Falco? I just get bored of them. I listened to them when they first came out."

"Huh, never thought of that..."

"But I have some CDs here..." Altair stood up and flipped through some CDs. He then placed one in and flipped to a song. "'Born to be wild' by Steppenwolf. Haven't listened to this one in a good five years."

'Get your motor runnin'

Head out on the highway'

Dean gave Altair a thumbs up and began singing to the song. "Lookin' for adventure, And whatever comes our way" Altair giggled before joining in. "Yeah Darlin' go make it happen."

Sam ignored them but found himself mouthing alone to 'Born to be wild, Born to be wild'. Altair began pretending to play guitar and Dean did air drums. The video games were forgotten as Dean cast Sam a look.

"We need a singer,"

"Never."

"Not even for the kid?" Altair gave Sam a pleading look and Sam then sung along in a rather low voice.

"Born to be wild, born to be wild." Altair smiled at Sam, with such brightness nebulas could be jealous. Hell, they probably were.

Altair then pretended to play guitar along to 'Mississippi Queen'. Dean joined in with the 'drums' and Sam found himself at least singing the chorus with Dean. Dean sung as loud as he could, Altair joining in for a few brief lines.

"You know, she was a dancer

She moved better on wine

While the rest of them dudes

Were'a gettin' their kicks"

"BOY I BEG YOUR PARDON, I WAS GETTIN' MINE,

WOAH, MISSISSIPPI QUEEN!" All three finished the song top of their lungs and Castiel watched with some interest, the book forgotten. He placed the book down then walked carefully up to the three. The song was now Fleetwood Mac's 'Black Magic Women'.

Altair began dancing to the music in the beginning, Dean joining in faking a cool facade.

'Got a black magic woman

I got a black magic woman' Dean then grabbed Sam's arms and forced his younger brother into the dance.

'Yes, I got a black magic woman

Got me so blind I can't see' Dean twirled Sam who tried to maintain a serious face. Altair looked up at Castiel then grabbed his hands. "Like this,"

'But she's a black magic woman

And she's tryin' to make a devil out of me' Castiel felt some shock at those lyrics but Altair was trying to make the angel move some more.

"Let me try," Aquila walked up behind Altair from who knows where and took the angels's hands in his own. He then showed the angel how to do a simple dance, moving side to side. The angel clumsily followed.

'Don't turn your back on me baby

Don't turn your back on me baby' Castiel bumped into Aquila but before he could apologize Aquila placed his arm around the angel.

"Just do what I do."

'Yes, don't turn your back on me baby

You're messin' around with your tricks' The angel tried to follow along, but he found himself useless, hitting Aquila and unable to copy the same grace the other did. It was like him trying to mimic the things humans could do so well.

'Don't turn your back on me baby

'Cause you might just break up my magic stick'

Dean noticed the two dancing and stepped into it. He took Castiel's arms and forcefully tugged him away from Aquila. Aquila gave an amused smile before taking Altair's hands. Altair and him danced like nobody was watching and Sam pulled out his cellphone. He snapped a picture of Castiel's fleeting efforts, watching Dean try to show the angel how to dance though the hunter himself was rather bad at it.

'You got your spell on me baby

You got your spell on me baby' Altair sung the song then looked at Sam. "Dad, dance with Sam." Altair pushed Aquila towards Sam who held his hand out with a shrug.

'Yes, you got your spell on me baby

You're turning my heart into stone' Sam decided just once, to show his brother up. Sam took the hand and began dancing almost as bad as his brother.

'I need you so bad, magic woman, I can't leave you alone' "It runs in your family, Sam."

Altair pulled out his own phone and placed it on filming. He then placed it on the shelf. He grabbed Castiel's arms and the angel tilted his head as he spun Altair like both Aquila and Dean did to him.

"Ya, that's it! You're getting the hand of this, Castiel."

'Yes, I need you so bad

Well, I need you darling' Dean stole Sam's partner who spun Dean around with perfection. Dean's eyes went wide as he suddenly thrown into the female's role.

'Yeah, I need you darling

Yes, I want you love me' Sam began to play air guitar and Altair suddenly tried to tech Castiel how to do that. The angel decided just to watch.

'I want you love me

Whoa, I want you love me, ah' Sam twirled around.

"Whoh, yeah

Oh, whoa, baby!" Dean sung out.

'Yes, I need your love'

"Oh, I need your love so bad

I want you love me." Everybody but Castiel sung the last two lines, Altair jumping into Aquila's arms as they did so.

"That was so much fun! Let's do that again, dad."

Aquila gave another amused smile. "I came to tell all of you I finished dinner. Pie included." Altair nodded and went to get his phone, saving the video. He then followed everybody to the dinning room, turning the music off.

"Both of you grew up nicely." Altair paused and turned away, seeing someone sitting on the edge of the couch, a lollipop in their mouth.

"Who are you? Another angel?"

"Name's Loki. And I'm gonna give you the same advice I did to your dad."

"What's that?"

Altair watched the man snap his fingers and a star pendent dangled on a chain from 'Loki's fingertips.

"You need to decide what to do with your life and stop letting your father decide. You can help humans, or you help get rid of them. I'm not here to tell you which to do. I'm here with the alternative. You feel like a spectator. And nobody will stop you from living on this earth. But, you don't have to chose sides."

"The neutrality Dad always talks about?" Loki nodded, standing up and slipping the necklace around Altair's neck.

"You don't have to listen to what anybody says, little star. Got that? You don't have to join sides. You don't have to get hurt."

Altair gave a nod and Loki ruffled Altair's silver hair.

"Keep care of that angel for me. He's special and I can't exactly watch him with those hunters around."

"Hunters?"

"Did I say that? Oops." A smirk curled Loki's mouth and the archangel looked down at Altair.

"You know that they're gonna kill your dad. Some people think they change the future, others don't. I saw your dancing there. You're gonna have to decide between humans and your dad. But this," Loki raised the pendent with his forefinger. "Is a reminder between us. You're a star, you don't belong here. I don't even belong here. But nobody's telling me what to do, are they? So stand strong, Altair."

With the sound of fluttering the man was gone and Altair looked down at the pendent. It looked like silver and something was on the back of it. A collection of dots, dots that Altair knew well. The Aquila constellation. They were all small rubies except for one. Altair's was a sapphire. When Altair looked closer he saw very small script. 'A constellation is nothing but the stars it contains'. Altair held it close to him until he heard Aquila's voice calling him. The young star then went to the dinning room, thinking about nothing but what Loki had told him.

~XxX~

Dinner had been pleasant enough, Sam and Aquila spending most of it telling each other their views on helping humanity. Castiel nibbled on some food, and Dean wolfed it down. Altair staid silent, thinking of Loki.

"His name is Gabriel, he's an archangel." Altair looked wide-eyed at Castiel who sat beside him.

"You knew-?"

"I can read minds." Altar averted his eyes from anybody else, Aquila placing his fork down and taking a sip of water.

"What did he tell you, Altair?"

"What you tell me. Neutrality... But, I need to think about it... He said humans or you, dad. I don't get it. What he means. Can't I have both? I'm fine with how we live now."

"Perhaps he means I hold you back. From being too human."

"... And, then, he- he..." Altair glanced at Sam and Dean, then refused to look at them.

"He said those two humans are hunters. So there's people out there who kill what's not human. What if people like them kill us? Then what?" Aquila glanced at Altair then made a motion for him to go upstairs.

"Leave us please." Altair looked like he would argue but left as told. Once Aquila heard a door close upstairs he pushed his chair back.

"Alright, let's get the guidelines down. You two are to kill me if I don't accept, right? Will you kill Altair if I refuse?" Sam waited for Dean to answer that. Dean did so, refusing to let anything show.

"Yes."

"... Then I have to make my choice, don't I? I'm not one to sacrifice my child. But, it won't matter, if I show him to any and all gods, they'll kill him... I'll try to come up with an answer for you two in the morning. Now, excuse me. I lost my appetite."

Aquila left the table and Sam spoke lightly to Dean.

"Are we actually going to kill that kid?"

"Not sure. But it's making him consider it. Better than a flat out no."

"I guess so... They haven't done anything hostile yet."

"Maybe they're just good at hiding it. They're backed up against a wall now. We made that clear. Most creatures act violently when that happens. Including humans." Sam took another bite of his slice of pie and Castiel still didn't touch his. The angel seemed preoccupied and he suddenly vanished.

He stood outside of the room Altair and Aquila were in, Altair's prayer lingering in his mind.

"But can't we stay? We just made friends here-"

"No. We're leaving."

"Is that what Gabriel told you? Can't we just refuse?"

"Altair, they'll kill us then. They told me they'll kill you to. I'd rather we just leave. The sooner the better. We'll leave and if they still track us down, we'll go back to where we belong. We'll come back in a century. How does that sound?"

"It sounds horrible. I don't want to!"

"Altair, I won't argue this-"

"Well I don't care! Just go away! I don't have to listen to anybody!"

"That's the archangel's words, not yours."

"GET OUT!"

Castiel heard someone move towards the door and soon Aquila was facing him. The constellation placed its hands in his pocket then cast a wavering glance at the angel.

"Your kind messed everything up. Can't people just leave us alone?"

"I didn't have any say-"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to kill me. And I don't know if Altair will die to. But I won't test that fate lightly."

Aquila walked past Castiel, and the angel could see the darkness swarming in Aquila's bright soul. He followed, knowing full well they were headed to where Dean and Sam were. Aquila stood before them then placed his hands behind his back.

"I'll step out of my... Neutrality, shall we say? Only if you let Altair leave now."

Dean cast a look at Sam who nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm sure Bobby would let you bring him along. Not gonna break up a family."

"But if those gods do see him... I'd rather him away from all of this. Please, let him leave."

"I promise he won't get hurt-"

"Aquila's fooling you."

Altair stood in the doorway as he announced it and Castiel nodded in agreement. From where they were, they could see the gun Aquila clutched behind his back.

"Altair, please just leave."

"Why? If the gods are dragged into this, it doesn't matter where I am. They'll find me. Being everybody's enemy is still being 'neutral'. I'd rather us both in space again then you dying."

Aquila didn't respond and pointed the gun at Dean. The hunter tensed and Sam stood frozen for a few moments. Dean tried to talk his way out of it.

"Screw God, you know? Just forget about him. He probably doesn't exist."

"You have an angel beside you. God's servants. Say that to him then."

Dean had no come back for that and Altair threw himself around Aquila's lets. Aquila cocked the gun and shifted it to point it at Sam. Altair began crying and Aquila bowed his head slightly to look at Altair.

"You never cry, my star. Perhaps knowing of my future simply made me go on the path it already had decided on..." Aquila kneeled down to match Altair's height, the gun still pointed at the hunters. Dean saw a tear trace down Aquila's cheek as he began saying something.

"Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight;

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight."

Altair gave a solemn nod as Aquila clutched the silver head of hair and brought it closer. The constellation murmured something in the star's ear, unheard by any other being in that room, even Castiel. Aquila pulled away with a smile yet his eyes told billion of years worth of sadness. He was losing the boy he had raised for about a billion years.

Altair tried to seem tough but tears went down his cheeks. Aquila gave him a small nod.

"You decide." Altair hugged Aquila tightly before running off. Aquila waited for the front door to slam shut before rising to his feet. When Sam made a motion to follow, Aquila almost shot the younger hunter's foot. Sam hissed as he jumped to his other foot. Aquila then took deathly aim at Sam's head.

Aquila placed his finger on the trigger then turned the gun slightly, facing it on Dean as he brought it around. Castiel darted forward, wings pushing him towards the constellation.

A shot was fired and Castiel looked hurriedly at Dean and Sam. They were fine. He then looked at Aquila, the constellation's soul diminishing in brightness rapidly. It was so very bright that it took awhile, and Castiel laid the constellation on the ground. Aquila coughed up some blood, quivering slightly. He reached out to grab Castiel's hand and the angel looked confused for a few moments.

"One thing which you and I have in common. We don't know where we go when we die. Like every soul-bearing thing, it remains a mystery." Aquila let go of Castiel's hand and the angel looked back at Sam and Dean, wondering if he should heal the constellation. Sam nodded while Dean shrugged. When Castiel looked back it was like he was blind. All he saw was darkness. No soul, no bright lights. Only the empty void of the dark galaxy. Absolute nothingness.

"Well, looks like you're boyfriend died, Cas." Castiel tilted his head at the remark and then looked back at the dead body.

"Aquila and I were never intimate. And if that is a joke, do humans not have a saying about speaking badly about the dead?"

"He's not dead. He's back in space."

"And how are you so sure of that?"

"Two reasons. One, it's called hope. It's a human thing... And second, I promise you on tonight's news, it won't be of NASA freaking out that they suddenly lost a bunch of stars." Castiel looked even more loss at the NASA remark and Dean grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him outside.

"Houston, I think we got a problem." Sam rolled his eyes at the continuity of Dean's jokes before they all climbed into the Impala and left, driving off to their new case.

~XxX~

Dean never thought back towards those two until he got a video sent to him a few months later. He pressed play to see himself, Sammy, and Castiel dancing and singing to 'Mississippi queen'.

It came with a short text message.

Some beings are willing to go to heaven and hell to save their family. I will walk an eternity, a distance of 16.7 lightyears, for the chance to see my family again. I want to thank humans for showing me what's really important in our limited lifetimes.

~XxX~

It was three years later, that Sam spotted a shooting star while leaning against the hood of the Impala. Dean teased him endlessly for making a wish.

~XxX~

It was months after that when Dean finally told Sam he loved him back to. And Sam's smile and gleaming eyes definitely put Altair and Aquila combined to shame.

[1] Or maybe he just appeared in the anime version? First season.


End file.
